warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Kunai
The Kunai are a set of throwing knives, released in . It deals a significant amount of damage, but can be hard to aim with because of its arrow-like arc projection. This weapon can be sold for ; it is also a for . Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *High damage – effective against armor. *Silent. *Very high reload speed. *High fire rate. *Can hit multiple enemies in a short line (caused by flying dead bodies and not by the Kunai). *The arc of the shots enable headshots over cover. *Has two polarity. *Can use the Kunai-exclusive augment. Disadvantages: *Low and damage – less effective against shields and health. *Low critical chance. *Low status chance. *Below average critical multiplier. *Has travel time, making it difficult to land an accurate shot at long distances. *Shoots in an arc, making it difficult for use at long range. Tips *Make sure to adjust your aim for moving targets. *When using at a distance, aim above the enemy to adjust for the arc of the blades. *Using the mod can help regain lost ammo when needed. **Alternatively, bring along Squad Ammo Restores. *The Kunai's throwing arc means you can sometimes aim at targets behind cover. Aiming slightly above the cover will result in the Kunai curving downwards onto the target. **Note that this is extremely situational, as enemy cover is usually too high to take advantage of this. Notes *The Kunai does not have the pinning properties of other projectile weapons, such as the or , but will simply throw targets backwards upon death. Trivia *The Kunai (苦無) were traditionally a multipurpose tool, similar in design to a crowbar or trowel. It could be used for gardening, masonry, and other things. Popular culture has since associated the kunai with ninjas. *The and share similarities to the Kunai, they are all thrown secondaries that deal mostly Puncture damage. * revealed the Kunai to be a themed-weapon based off the , in the same manner that other themed-weapons like the , , and are related to the , , and respectively. Media Kunai(1).png|Close up shot of the Kunai being held Kunai(2).png|The stance used when holding the Kunai Kunai.png OOO_Kunai.jpg Kunai.jpg KunaiColoured.png|Kunai Colour Choices Kunai Glitch.jpg|Holding the Kunai like dual pistols Hobbled Sprinting Kunai.jpg|Hobbled Sprinting Kunai Sliding Kunai Glitch.jpg|Sliding Kunai Glitch Kunai_dispersion.jpg|Kunai dispersion Warframe Let's Build the KUNAI Throwing Daggers (Damage 2.0) Warframe - All Tenno Secondaries - Weapon Animations & Sounds (2012 - 2019) Patch History *Damage increased from 45 to 46. *Status chance increased from 2.5% to 8%. *Critical chance increased from 2.5% to 8%. *Critical damage increased from 1.5x to 1.6x. *Picking up disarmed thrown Secondary weapons (Kunai) will now display the context action "Pick Up *Thrown Weapon" instead of "Pick up Auto Pistol". *Fixed an issue with the Kunai entry diorama being too zoomed in. *Kunai model reworked. *Kintsugi and Nocturne weapon skin added. *Day of the Dead skin added. *Fixed the bloom FX on Kunai making it too difficult to aim through the glare. *Fixed thrown weapons not showing the proper energy trails. *Slightly improved hit effects to Kunai impact visual. *Adjustments made to Kunai and Despair holster to remove redundant visual attachments. *Fixed Agile and Noble animation sets that were playing akimbo pistol idles when using thrown weapons. *Toned down Kunai trails. *Kunai now hide on player's thighs when player is attacking with melee weapons. *Fixed incorrect default colors appearing after choosing to reset colors for specific weapons (e.g. Kunai). *Fixed weapon attachments (Kunai holsters) that would detach from player while using a sniper rifle. *Kunai sheaths can now be color customized. *Introduced. }} See also * , a similar weapon. * , the starter version of this weapon. * , the bow the Kunai is based off. * , a weapon crafted from the Kunai. de:Kunai es:Kunai fr:Kunai Category:Thrown Category:Secondary Weapons Category:Update 8 Category:Silent Category:Weapons Category:Puncture Damage Weapons